callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mk 19
The Mk 19 is an automatic mounted grenade launcher featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Mk 19 appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare mounted on the Sea Knight the player travels in throughout the level "Shock and Awe". It cannot be moved from its position, but it has a wide angle of fire. When fired continuously, the Mk 19 quickly overheats and takes several seconds to be ready to fire again. A bar on the HUD can be used to monitor how close the Mk 19 is to overheating. An unusable Mk 19 can also be seen in the armory in the level "F.N.G." The Mk 19 is used in "Shock and Awe" as a powerful, general purpose weapon. Its high power, blast radius and decent rate of fire make it effective against infantry, vehicles and structures alike. However, the movement of the helicopter can sometimes make firing at moving and partially protected targets difficult. Also, unusable Mk 19s are found in mission Death From Above, mounted on friendly Sea Knights at the end of the level. They can be easily seen when using 25mm turret or going in noclip mode. This also indicates that the Sea Knights used in this mission and in mission Shock and Ave have same models. Gallery Paul Jackson S&W Mk19.jpg|First-person view of the Mark. 19 Mk19 Load.png|Sgt. Jackson loading the Mk 19 Mk_19_FNG_COD4.png|The Mk 19 that appears in the armory of "F.N.G." Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Mk 19 appears solely in the first level "S.S.D.D." on the ground next to the Humvee under repair and is unusable by the player. Undeployed_Mk_19_S.S.D.D._MW2.png|Unmounted Mark. 19 Call of Duty: Black Ops The Mk 19 appears in Black Ops in the mission "Rebirth". It's the same model as the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare model. It's mounted on a BTR-60 commanded by Hudson. Gallery AGS-30 and NSV BO.png|Mk 19 (on the left) mounted on a BTR-60 BTR-60 with AGS-30 and NSV BO.png|Mk 19 on a BTR-60 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Sentry Grenade Launcher in the Survival Mode are Mk 19s mounted on tripods with a shield, acting as a more powerful Sentry Gun. Deployed_Sentry_Grenade_Launcher_MW3.png Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Coincidentally, the Mk 19 can fire 19 grenades in a row (holding the trigger down) before overheating. *Grenades fired will travel completely straight and never arc. *When the helicopter lands to drop off Marines, if the player fires the Mk 19 into the ground, the grenades will not explode. *The player can't see their hands when using the Mk 19. The same occurs on the minigun in "Heat". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In mission S.S.D.D., it is possible to see a writing "LOT IW F4R7", which is "leet" speech for "LOT IW FART" Call of Duty: Black Ops *Even with concentrated fire, the Mi-8 that destroys the BTR cannot be shot down with the Mk 19. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Mounted Weapons